Fragmentos de Hielo Carmesí
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, OoC, Grelliam & Algo de Sebasciel] Todo empieza en una noche de tormenta... Grell es herido y atendido en la Mansión Phantomhive, ese incidente dará pie a que se pueda desarrollar el amor o el completo odio de Grell e incluso algo súbitamente inesperado... Grell: Sabes que simplemente te odio por que no me has dejado amarte... William: Grell... Tú...
1. Noche de Tormenta

**Hola soy HimeDiamont, Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi nuevo Fanfic. Este será de nueva cuenta de temática Yaoi (ChicoXChico) Del Anime de Kuroshitsuji, Esta vez la pareja a principal a desarrollar será William X Grell (Grelliam). Espero que esta nueva obra les guste… Sinceramente gracias de antemano por leer. **

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, tanto del anime así como los del manga son propiedad creativa de Yana Toboso-Sama… Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia que aquí se desarrollará._**

**Advertencias:  
>Manejare un panorama alterno, por lo cual algunos personajes aun seguirán vivos, a diferencia del anime o manga, así como juntare uno que otro personaje exclusivo del manga, el propósito conforme avance el Fanfic es que los personajes evolucionen y vayan cambiando y volviéndose aun más intrigantes… Bueno es mi meta, espero lograrlo y que les guste. Además la relación de William &amp; Grell no será inmediata veremos como todo el panorama del mundo de kuroshitsuji se va transformando.<strong>

**Sin más que decir… Comenzamos, Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: Noche De Tormenta<strong>

Era una madrugada tormentosa… El ruido de la lluvia era tan estridente entre los pasillos de esa Mansión que se encontraba en total y completo silencio, todos dormían a excepción de cierto demonio de mirada rubí, el cual se puso en guardia al oír como una de las ventanas en los pasillos de la planta alta se rompía en mil pedazos, así que fue rápidamente a ver que sucedía y de que o quien se trataba.

Cual fue la sorpresa del demonio al ver a cierto shinigami de cabellera carmesí, era el responsable de esa estrepitosa intromisión, no, no había entrado para molestar, por lo menos no esta ocasión, aparentemente ya que se encontraba herido e inconsciente… los azares del destino y su trabajo lo habían llevado a las orillas de la Mansión Phantomhive. Lo había atacado una horda de demonios hambrientos, y aunque fuera uno de los más fuertes y excepcionales shinigami que existen, muy a pesar de su "extravagante" comportamiento, su gran fuerza llegaba a tener sus límites, justo como en esta ocasión.

El demonio al verlo tan herido se sorprendió un poco para solo suspirar, al verlo de nueva cuenta y aunque no fuera de su total agradado lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación al lado de la suya, y gracias a su estética impecable de mayordomo, más que a sus principios demoniacos, procedió a curarle… Realmente Grell Sutcliff se veía muy mal, realmente sus heridas eran de cuidado, y aunque los shinigami y demonios no tienen pulso, si este lo tuviera estaría a punto de extinguirse.

La mañana pronto llego y se veía a Sebastián aún al lado de la cama donde había dejado a Grell, el cual seguía inconsciente, este tomo su reloj para revisar la hora, entonces procedió a levantarse dejando un suspiro en el aire, para así comenzar sus tareas de Mayordomo principal de la Mansión Phantomhive, Rápidamente como era costumbre preparo el té y plancho el periódico para su amo, así como también dejo hecho el desayuno para su amo y así como para los sirvientes, eso ultimo era raro… nunca les hacía con anticipación solo les daba las "sobras" (los platos que no quería el Conde, intactos desde luego), ya listo lo primero del día se dispuso a llevarle el té a su amo.

_-Joven Amo, Buenos días, para el día de hoy le he preparado un té de Celian así como una fritata de verduras de temporada, recién cosechadas, un musse de chocolate y frutos rojos, espero lo disfrute.- _Todo mientras el demoniaco ser abría las cortinas, le ponía una manta en los hombros a su joven amo y le entregaba el desayuno, a lo cual el azulino procedió a empezar con el té.

_-Y Bueno Sebastián, ¿Cuáles son los pendientes de hoy?, ¿Alguna novedad?- _Preguntaba el joven Conde con su típico semblante y modo frio.

_-Para hoy Joven Amo, esta mañana tiene clase de geografía, así como de italiano y de refuerzo de francés, por la tarde veremos el balance de la compañía y por la noche no tiene nada que hacer, ah… si antes de que se me olvide… Tenemos un invitado inesperado en la mansión, El Shinigami de Elite Grell Sutcliff…- _Fue abruptamente interrumpido por su amo, al oír el nombre del shinigami.

_-¿Y ese que hace aquí?... Tsk… No habrá venido otra vez a acosarte… Realmente puede ser una molestia… No entiendo como es el mayordomo de Madame Red…- _Y ahora el interrumpido fue el Joven Noble… _-¿Celos Joven Amo?... O debería decir, "Amor"… Bueno, si tiene sus acostumbradas intenciones o no, no lo sé, ya que al filo de las 3 a.m. cayó dentro de la mansión completamente inconsciente y gravemente herido, destrozando una ventana la cual ya repare, se encuentra en la habitación al lado de la mía, puede que él sea un shinigami y una molestia, así como yo soy un demonio y no nos soportemos, pero ambos somos mayordomos, y hay cierta estética que debo seguir, pero piénselo así Joven Amo, Si Madame Red se entera de lo herido que esta y no lo ayudábamos tendríamos problemas, graves problemas… ya ve como es ella.- _

_-Uhnm, Viéndolo así tienes mucha razón Sebastián, entonces te encargo la recuperación de Grell, será tu responsabilidad, nada le deberá pasar… Tsk no quiero problemas con Madame Red, ¿Entendido?- _Se notaba en hastió en voz del menor, realmente Grell le era alguien muy estridente.

_-Como ordene Joven Amo, Yo cuidare del Shinigami.- _suspiro para sus adentros el pobre demonio, realmente tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero ordenes, eran órdenes y las cumpliría a la perfección, Además de que eso significaba menos tiempo con su joven amante~. El día en la Mansión Phantomhive, paso como cualquier otro, pero no debería ser así… ¿Y Grell?... Simplemente no despertaba… y a medio día, así como también media tarde tuvo fiebre… Pero ninguna señal de que el pelirrojo pudiera despertar... Ya habían pasado casi las primeras 24 horas del arribo estrepitoso del Shinigami… Ciertamente este no parecía tener mejora… Como bien se sabe las heridas causadas por armas demoniacas son letales para un shinigami y viceversa.

Ya había caído la noche en la Mansión Phantomhive, e igual a todo el día el Shinigami no presentaba mejora alguna… Pero de pronto el demonio que servía la cena a su amo y también amante, se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja y torpe maid de la casa, anunciando que había llegado un invitado.

_-S..Sebastián-San… tenemos un invitado, Se ha anunciado como William T. Spears… Dice que sabe que el Señor Sutcliff está aquí, y viene a recogerlo… ¿Le hago pasar al comedor?...- _Pregunto la inocente de Meirin… con su nerviosismo de siempre y un poco mas por cómo le asusto la frialdad del Shinigami Jefe de Grell. Al oír ese nombre Amo y Demonio suspiraron entre alivio y frustración… tendrían que enfrentar a William… Cosa que realmente detestaban…

_-Hazlo pasar por favor Meirin, El Joven Amo y Yo hablaremos con él, sobre cómo se encuentra Grell-San…- _ Fue todo lo que dijo el demoniaco, mientras la sirvienta asentía y salía de la habitación para darle pase a William, Quien al entrar a la habitación solo se acomodo los lentes con su guadaña, la cual nunca soltaba... Y se paro enfrente del comedor y procedió a hablar. _ –Tsk… Buenas noches, Me disculpo por mi abrupta e inesperada visita a su mansión, pero estoy aquí para llevarme personalmente a Grell Sutcliff de vuelta al trabajo, seguramente esta holgazaneando como siempre aquí en su mansión…- _Amo y Sirviente oyeron atentamente lo que decía el shinigami para soltar un suspiro frustrado al unisonó.

_-Ciertamente Grell-San se encuentra aquí… pero lo tenemos en cama inconsciente y bastante herido… Por lo que pude revisar fue atacado muy severamente por varios demonios y estos portaban armas las cuales son letales para ustedes los Shinigami… Le hemos tomado bajo nuestro cuidado, para curarle y esperar que siquiera mejore un poco, pero desafortunadamente T. Spears-San… Él no ha despertado y su condición parece muy grave…- _por primera vez un gesto se mostro en el rostro de William, al oír que Grell no despertaba se acerco al Demonio y su Amo, haciendo más notorio ese gesto de sorpresa y leve preocupación, Al notar esto humano y demonio quedaron sorprendidos… ciertamente William nunca mostraba preocupación por su subordinado… El estricto shinigami se acerco al demonio aun guardando un poco de distancia y hablo. _–Podría indicarme donde se encuentra Sutcliff… Quisiera verle… y si puedo después llevármelo de aquí… para que los médicos shinigami lo revisen y ver si pueden hacer algo…- _El Conde asintió y el demonio lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Grell, el cual seguía recostado inconsciente, esto le preocupo a William, el cual no pudo soportar verlo así, se lo encargo al demonio con todo su pesar… diciendo que regresaría mañana a media tarde acompañado para llevarse a Grell al mundo Shinigami y haya le atendiesen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… Lady, este es el primer capítulo… espero les haya gustado~ espero pronto traerles la segunda entrega~, cualquier comentario, salido, consejo o critica, déjenmela en un Review, un beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.<strong>

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	2. El Despertar Del Pelirrojo

**Hola mis linduras~ Bueno aquí les traigo la 2da entrega de este fic, la verdad me emociona como no tienen una idea, es un nuevo proyecto que trigo entre manos, y medio anunciaba por hay xD… que les puedo decir, si no que ya que estoy por terminar "Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento"… ha sido mi primer fic… el cual he amado completamente… sin duda tuve que leerlo completo una vez más, para darme cuenta de cuan emociónate era… de los giros que ha dado la historia… de como crecieron y cambiaron los personajes, sin duda estoy orgullosa, y ese primer fic, le debo el ánimo e inspiración a cierto modo a quien es mi inspiración e ídolo… SebbyPhantomhive, ella me animo y de nueva cuenta Sebby, te agradezco mucho. Por cierto amo tus fic :3, Sin más que decir antes de que me ponga cursi :3 jajá les dejo con este capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y si les daré Sebasciel… solo al principio XD por que recuerden este fic Sera un Grelliam XD bueno eso digo yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2: El Despertar del Pelirrojo<strong>

…_- _El Conde asintió y el demonio lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Grell, el cual seguía recostado inconsciente, esto le preocupo a William, el cual no pudo soportar verlo así, se lo encargo al demonio con todo su pesar… diciendo que regresaría mañana a media tarde acompañado para llevarse a Grell al mundo Shinigami y haya le atendiesen.

Después de la visita tan inesperada de William a la Mansión Phantomhive, cayó la noche… Cierto demonio de mirar rubí ya había terminado sus tareas del día, y se disponía a acostar a su Amo y amante…

_-Sebastián… ¿Entonces, crees que sea mejor idea entregárselo a William y que él se haga cargo, supongo que estará mejor…?- _Preguntaba el menor con cierto aire de hastió… a su mayor, el cual solo se acerco a él con esa mirada fija y sonrisa ladina tan típica. _ –Pues vera Joven Amo, Es un shinigami y si es mejor que se lo entreguemos, no queremos problemas con ellos… pero dejemos el tema de lado, mañana tiene un día muy ocupado y debe dormir… ¿Entendido?.- _El mayor con candelabro en mano se disponía a salir de las habitaciones del cuando este le jalo el traje. _–Sebastián… por favor… quédate… y no quiero que vigiles mi sueño como a veces lo haces… quiero... quiero que me hagas tuyo… - _Rara vez lo pedía el Conde, de hecho no tenían mucho que eran una pareja de amantes, por lo cual su comunicación y acercamiento aun era algo… bueno era bastante torpe… Sin duda esto sí que sorprendió un poco al Mayordomo, el cual sonrió, pero no con esa forma vacía, falsa y burlona, si no con un aire de cierta dulzura… Se acerco a su pequeño amo, dejo el candelabro en el buro nuevamente, se dispuso a ponerse sobre su joven amante al cual le regalo un beso delicado, ladino y hasta dulce… le saco de entre las cobijas, comenzó a desvestirle de ese camisón, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, el menor no era nada indefenso mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso proporcionado por su mayor, el conde comenzó a quitarle el saco y procedió a desabrocharle el chaleco… de un instante a otro, amo y sirviente se vieron ya sin sus ropas, Sebastián tenia de la cintura a Ciel mientras le besaba el cuello al par que con su otra mano estimulaba la entrada de Ciel, en cambio el menor tenía entre sus manos el miembro del mayor, el cual masturbaba, los gemidos y suplicas de placer por parte de ambos no se dejaron esperar en absoluto… _-S…se..bas..ti..án… por favor… ya hazlo… ya…- _Suplico Ciel, a lo que el demonio procedió a sentarse en medio de la cama con Ciel entre sus piernas, lo acomodo y en una sola estocada entro en el menor, el cual dio un gemido de doloroso placer haciendo que se aferrase al cuello del demoniaco, el cual sonrió ante la acción del menor y comenzó a moverse con una cadencia media… la cual no doro mucho ya que el conde le pidió que fuera más rápido… quién lo diría el pequeño Conde era muy demandante.

En cambio en la habitación en donde se encontraba Grell, este al fin despertaba… se levanto un poco con cierta delicadeza, lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, busco sus lentes, supuso que estarían cerca de él, a tientas los encontró, cuando se los puso… se dio cuenta de donde y como estaba… tenía un camisón blanco, su pecho hasta el estomago, uno de sus brazos al igual que una de sus piernas, estaban vendados… y sin duda el aroma del demonio de ojos carmesí estaba tanto en la habitación como en sus ropas… Esto sin duda emociono a Grell, su amado Sebas-Chan lo había curado y cuidado, pero el pelirrojo se pregunto dónde estaría… Así que ha como pudo se levanto, realmente le dolía todo su cuerpo… pero este apenas podía estar de pie, cosa que no le importo mucho realmente quería correr a los brazos de su amado Sebas-Chan, llenarle de besos, seguramente el también le amaba, por eso le cuido… Él pelirrojo no imagino que los cuidados del demonio sean una orden del Conde para que no se metan en problemas con Madame Red… En fin el pelirrojo salió de la cama, realmente no podría caminar… su daño era demasiado, estaba vivo de puro milagro… y lo comprobó… En cuanto se paro y trato de dar un paso, este de inmediato cayó de rodillas, no le respondían, incluso se mareo así que opto por regresar a la cama y dormir un poco…

_-Ahh~~… ahnm… ¡Sebastián!~… Te suplico… si..gue… m..ás… rápido…- _Gemía el pequeño conde de 15 años en brazos de su amado demonio, realmente era pasional, demandante, se podía notar que ya estaba más que perdido en la lujuria… _-Yes~ My~ Lord~…- _Dijo excitado y con cierto aire de ladina burla al menor, mientras este lo tomaba mas fuerte por la cadera y lo llevaba a recostarse en la cama mientras sus estucadas eran a cada instante mas rápidas, y profundas, llegando hasta lo más profundo y sensible de Ciel, quien más que perdido gemía y suplicaba el nombre de su demonio… Así pasaron algunos minutos en esa pasional entrega hasta que el menor anuncio lo obvio… _-Se…bas…tián… Yo… Voy… A… Sebastián… mas… profundo..Yo… ahnm..- _Sebastián sonrió con malicia y complacencia, mientras daba unas estocadas finales de modo cruel y muy profundo a su amante el cual comenzó a correrse, y a los pocos instantes, también lo hacia Sebastián en el interior de su pequeño Lord.

Después de esta exhaustiva y pasional entrega, el Conde Se quedo en brazos de su amado demonio, durmiendo plácidamente… a la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse como siempre era Sebastián, quien después de preparar el desayuno de su Amo aun era temprano así que con algo de su pesar, le preparo algo de comer al Shinigami y fue a llevárselo, procedió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba, Grell se encontraba dormido, ya no inconsciente como antes, cosa que noto el demonio y procedió a hablar. _ –Grell-San… __Despierte, Buenos Días, Le he traído su desayuno consta de unas tostadas francesas con frutos rojos así como un té rojo con notas de frambuesa, espero este sea de su agrado.- _mientras el demonio acomodaba la charola en la mesita de noche con el desayuno para el pelirrojo, Grell despertaba y se emocionaba porque lo primero que oía era la voz de Sebastián, y sin duda alguna este extravagante shinigami quería hachársele encima al apuesto y perfecto demonio, pero sin embargo y obviamente por su estado de salud solo se remitió a tomar asiento recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

_-Moo… Sebas-Chan, yo lo sabia~, yo sé que me amas, tus cuidados lo denotan… Estoy tan feliz, Si me lo pides podemos pasar una noche juntitos, Moo… Vamos ¿Qué dices Sebas-chan?...- _Mientras tanto Sebastián soltó un suspiro y paso su mano enguantada por su cabello para así hablar con completa y despreciable frialdad hacia el pelirrojo. _–Grell-San, yo no lo amo, se lo he dicho más de una vez, pero parece que aún así no le ha quedado claro del todo… Si usted hoy recibe mis cuidados es porque sus lesiones lo ameritan, además son ordenes de mi Joven Amo… Pero sobre todo no queremos problemas con Madame Red, Usted es su Mayordomo y Consentido, así que ni que hacerle… Además de que tampoco quiero problemas con su Jefe William T. Spears, el cual vino ayer y al verle en su deplorable estado postrado en cama… Me pidió que le siguiera cuidando hasta hoy a media tarde ya que vendría por usted… Así que le pido amablemente no se emocione solo por recibir mis cuidados… Es más tengo que anunciarle que mi Joven Amo y Yo somos amantes…-_

Grell oía atentamente a Sebastián, las frías palabras del demonio le dolían a sobremanera al shinigami carmesí, pero ya eran habituales además de que no le importaba si eres le llegara a odia, él solo quería un poco de amor por parte del demonio… Bueno realmente de quien fuera… solo para así poder mitigar un dolor mayor que le era insoportable y que había en su pecaminosa alma.

_-ya veo así que tú y el mocoso con amantes… bueno… Yo… supongo… que… los tengo que felicitar… ¿No?, ¡eh!... Espera ¿Has dicho que Will estuvo aquí y que vendría por mi… Moo, entonces quizá si le importo de verdad… nah… a quien engaño, solo quiere mi agenda y su estúpido papeleo… jamás le importare a él… - _Decía el pelirrojo con cierto odio… Mientras que Sebastián solo suspiro y se disculpo para ir así con su Joven Amo, y dejar al pelirrojo desayunando. Fue a la cocina, recogió el desayuno de su amo, su periódico y se fue hasta las habitaciones de Ciel Phantomhive, a las cuales como ya costumbre desde hace años… entro dejando el desayuno en la mesita de noche y abriendo las cortinas. _–Bocchan, buenos días… Para el desayuno de hoy le he traído tostabas francesas, con nueces y chocolate, así como un chocolate caliente con crema…- _ Mencionaba el demoniaco como de costumbre mientras le ponía una manta sobre los hombros a su Amo, pero antes de darle el periódico le regalo un dulce y sutil beso en los labios, cosa que solo hiso sonrojar al azulino… _-¿Alguna novedad sobre Grell hoy Sebastián?- _preguntaba el conde tomando su chocolate caliente y disimulando el evidente sonrojo causa del beso de Sebastián. _–Solo una Amo, Ya despertó, y también ya le notifique que a Media tarde seria recogido por si Jefe, cosa que le molesto… Además de que también le anuncie solo a él nuestra relación para que dejara de molestarme…- _ El conde suspiro algo molesto, y siguió con su desayuno y así como siempre con el baño y el cambio de ropa por parte de Sebastián.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno linduras… aquí termina el cap 2. Apenas vamos empezando y formando la historia… espero que les vaya gustando, por cierto aun no tengo fecha para la salida del capitulo final de "Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento"… jeje pero se que pronto lo tendre, no quiero acabar el años no sin antes haber terminado esa historia QwQ wahhh mi bebe… en fin, sin mas que decirles, y bueno ya saben… <strong>**cualquier comentario, saludo, consejo o critica, déjenmela en un Review, un beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	3. Preludio

**Bueno linduras, aquí me tienen una vez más, aquí le traigo la 3ra entrega de este fic~ la verdad por lo que veo se volverá dramático Uhnm xD ah espera no está eso ya en la descripción xD, ya se~ es una historia un poquito elaborada pero espero mucho que les guste… -3-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3: Preludio<strong>

–_Solo una Amo, Ya despertó, y también ya le notifique que a Media tarde seria recogido por su Jefe, cosa que le molesto… Además de que también le anuncie solo a él nuestra relación para que dejara de molestarme…_- El conde suspiro algo molesto, y siguió con su desayuno y así como siempre con el baño y el cambio de ropa por parte de Sebastián. Y así comenzó un nuevo día en la mansión.

En la Mansión Phantomhive el día transcurrió de forma relativamente normal y tranquila, con los típicos destrozos de los sirvientes, hasta que llego el medio día… Oh sorpresa ¿no?, de pronto sin invitación alguna un carruaje llego a la mansión, la mujer que hay arribaba a la mansión hiso una estrepitosa entrada, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una bellísima mujer carmesí retumbo en toda la mansión… Si han adivinado, se trata de Angelina Durlles… Mejor conocida como Madame Red~ Tía Del Perro de la Reina… Entro al estudio del Azulino llorando y gritando que tenía más de una semana que no veía a Grell… Que quizá posiblemente Sebastián le podría encontrar… ya que ahora no solo Ciel sabia de la naturaleza demoniaca de Sebastián… Ahora también la sabia Madame Red… ¿El por qué?, Bueno es una historia un poquito larga para contar… paso hace relativamente un par de meses… El tiempo había pasado... Madame Red y Grell Sutcliff fueron descubiertos como "Jack The Ripper"... Se enfrentaron a Ciel y a Sebastián…

**Flash back**

Llegó el instante en el que Madame Red estaba por apuñalar a su amado sobrino presa del odio que sentía hacía su hermana Rachel por haberle quitado al Conde Vincent Phantomhive... Se abalanzo al joven Conde quién en defensa propia le disparó en el hombro dejándola tirada y aparentemente muerta en el frío piso de ese callejón, Grell se sobresalto, grito el nombre de su Madame descuidando la pelea con Sebastián, este aprovechó para darle un golpe final que dejó al pelirrojo tirado e inmóvil al lado de Madame Red.

Está particular escena la veía desde las sombras un estricto shinigami, que sin preocupación alguna anotaba en su agenda una baja temporal para el shinigami carmesí así como una carta de próximo despido. El conde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sorprendentemente se puso al lado de lo que creyó el cadáver de su amada tía, no le guardaría rencor alguno pues entendía la crueldad de este mundo y ella ya la había vivido muy bien. Ciel se levanto y fríamente tomo al demonio de la corbata para primeramente gritarle… pero extrañamente después de sus cortantes palabras se dispuso a besarlo, besándolo en un retorcido placer, el mayor le correspondió con malicia, ante eso no era ya secreto para Madame que Sebastián ese mayordomo completamente perfecto era un demonio…, sorprendentemente aunque parecía muerta estaba levemente consiente observando la escena de reojo.

Una vez que se fueron amo y mayordomo, Grell se levanto y tomo en brazos a esa mujer carmesí, la llevó rápidamente a la Mansión Durlles, que estaba sola en ese instante, y en cualquier otro momento a no ser por un par de mucamas y sirvientes sin relevancia que la rondaban… y cumplían los caprichos de la carmesí ama… Grell la colocó en una hermosa cama, con total amor y devoción, le revisó la herida, la limpio perfectamente, de su bolsillo saco una pócima dorada le puso un poco en la herida y así le cerro los vendajes, Para sorpresa de algunos que creían conocer a este shinigami y dirían que es un completo tonto, incompetente y hasta inútil… se llevarían una sorpresa, Grell era muy hábil... Poderoso y contaba con muchos recursos al ser de élite, aunque ser elite no era lo que poseía… había algo más en su pasado que lo hacía diferente… Uhnm su procedencia de hecho. Pasaron unas horas y Madame estaba completamente curada, vaya que el pelirrojo le tenía devoción... Pasaron unas semanas en las que Grell iba y venía de la Mansión Durlles a la Mansión Phantomhive, El conde estaba completamente desesperado... No tenía noticias del cuerpo de su tía.

–_Mocoso... ¿Qué tanto te preocupa?_... - Desde una ventana hablaba el shinigami con malicia y burla al menor. Realmente le odiaba por haber lastimado y herido a su Madame… _-¡Ah!... Eres tú Grell... Pues se supone que Madame Red, está muerta pero ni Undertaker tiene su cadáver... ¡Ah!... ¿Pero porque te digo esto?... Tú debes saber algo...- _Hablaba con tristeza y enojo el conde hacia el shinigami... Ya que ni Sebastián había encontrado el cuerpo.

–_Mocoso, por mi puedes sufrir lo que quieras, pero nunca encontrarás el cuerpo de tú amada tía a la que le osaste disparar, por seguir ordenes de una humana igual de detestable que Tú..._- entonces desde su posición Grell diviso algo y curvo con malicia pura sus labios haciendo una sádica sonrisa que le hiso tener escalofríos al menor… _- ¡Ah!... Bueno tú zozobra está por terminar mira ese carruaje que viene hacia aquí.- _Hablaba con maldad pura el shinigami mientras arrastraba al menor a la ventana de su estudio, espero que el carruaje se acercara a la puerta, una hermosa figura carmesí bajo de él y la expresión del menor fue épica.

–_¡¿Madame Red?!...- _Gritaba incrédulo ante esa vista y Grell sonreía regodeándose de maldad.

Ciel llamó desesperadamente a Sebastián y fue corriendo a la entrada principal de la mansión, Sebastián abrió la puerta... Su rostro se paralizo por completo, Grell los veía y recibía a su carmesí ama. Efectivamente era Madame Red quién estaba ahí, después de está sorpresa y una que otra explicación, Madame anunció que Grell seguiría como mayordomo de ella pero con su encantadora forma carmesí. Ciel no tuvo más que aceptarlo... Era su pariente.

**Fin del flash back**

–_¡Oh!... mi querido sobrino… estoy desesperada, no encuentro a Grell… ya lo he buscado y buscado… llamado como él me enseño… ¿Crees que podrías mandar a Sebastián a buscarle?... Con su naturaleza le será rápido… te lo ruego mi sobrino querido…- _hablaba de forma suplicante Madame, Ciel solo suspiro y llamo a Sebastián, en cual en instantes llego al estudio. –_¿Me llamo amo?... ¿Qué desea?...- _peguntaba el demoniaco a su amo, que al ver a Madame Red… suspiro ya sabia a que se enfrentaría-

–_Sebastián, háblale a Grell, ¿Ya se puede mover, verdad?, Tárelo al Estudio para que calme a Madame Red y ya me deje trabajar en paz…- _Dijo con completa frialdad y hastió a lo que madame pregunto… –_¿Cómo que si ya se puede mover?... ¿¡Que le paso a mi Grell!?...¿¡Ciel!?...- _ Grito desesperada la pelirroja, mientras lo hacía, Sebastián iba por el pelirrojo, rápidamente le vistió ya que Grell no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo solo… Además se empezó a notar a Grell un tanto raro… serio, seria la palabra correcta… pero en cuanto el demonio le dijo que Madame era quien le requería, se le ilumino el rostro… Pidió ayuda a Sebastián para caminar ya que aun no podía moverse bien y con dificultad estaba de pie… pero el demonio dio un suspiro y lo llevo cargando al estudio… –_Amo… Aquí esta Grell-san…- _Fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo sentaba en un sillón dentro del estudio, y madame al verle tan herido, tan serio… lo abrazo efusivamente pero con cuidado y comenzó a llorar, Grell le sonrió con un dejo de ternura, cosa que nunca había hecho y esto tuvo como resultado el sonrojo de Madame Red, y por si fuera poco te acaricio con delicadeza el rostro… Madame para deshacerse del sonrojo en su blanca piel le pidió a Grell contara como había acabado aquí y así de esa forma… a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con cuidado y procedió a contar…

–_Hace 2 noches me fue encargada una recolección algo pesada, Mi compañero Ronald Knox no se encontraba conmigo, el tenia otra misión aparte con mi Jefe, William T. Spears, moo ese amargado… En fin, Si quería de quitarme enzima sus gritos, que de inútil no me baja… tome la recolección la cual era además de pesada y difícil era de bastante peligrosidad… tenía que venir a unos 10 kilómetros de la Mansión Phantomhive, había un cumulo de demonios de clase guerrera y mataban humanos a diestra y siniestra… un grupo de según recuerdo 7… Fui a recolectar todas las almas… y obviamente me atacaron… me confié en mi fuerza… moo ya que son el único shinigami clase AAA en la historia, la clase más alta que existe, en fin no entremos en detalles de rangos… me frustran… En medio de la pelea lograron dejarme desarmado… recibí golpes en las piernas, en los brazos, costillas, cuello, cadera, en fin en todo mi cuerpo, pero por si fuera poco me apuñalaron varias veces, ya que como dije eran guerreros y traían armas, las armas demoniacas son mortales para los shinigami… así como las guadañas son letales para los demonios… lo único que podría matarles… al verme totalmente herido, no me rendí y fui por mi guadaña… y mate al par de demonios que quedaban… pero uno en ultima defensa me lanzo e irónicamente un rayo le cayó a mi guadaña el cual me lanzo fuertemente y por lo que me dijo Sebastián caí en el segundo piso de la Mansión Phantomhive, y por lo que veo mi estado es muy grave… incluso mi jefe vino y en la tarde vendrá junto con alguien mas, supongo que será Ronald… para recogerme, tiene que llevarme al Doctor, y antes de que me diga algo mi hermosa Madame, se que usted es Doctora… pero la medicina humana es muy distinta a la Medicina Shinigami y Demoniaca… asi que le ruego este tranquila en cuanto me cure me tendrá de nuevo a su lado, no lo dude…- _Extrañamente los tres en esa habitación oía atentamente a Grell… sobre todo Conde y Mayordomo estaban un tanto sorprendidos por el contexto de lo narrado pero más por la calma en la que lo contaba… le pedirían que hablara un poco mas… si Grell que apretaba las manos de Madame no comenzara a desmayarse… Justo como lo hacía en este momento, Sebastián tomo en sus brazos a un inconsciente Grell, le cargo nuevamente y Madame se fue con él, ella se quedo cuidándolo hasta media tarde justo unos instantes antes de que llegaran por el pelirrojo, Madame se retiro a petición de Sebastián, argumentando que era mejor que se fuera a su mundo, momentos después en esa habitación se veía como entraba William con un semblante completamente frio… hasta crudo, además justamente como el pelirrojo acertó a decir venia con Ronald y un medico Shinigami… Y como era de esperarse el pobre Shinigami carmesí salió regañado, el cual que de puro milagro estaba vivo…

– _¡Sutcliff!... Explícame ahora y de forma decente y convincente que fue lo que te ocurrió en un informe, como siempre no cumples con tu trabajo, eres un incompetente y un completo inútil… Me tienes completamente harto, además que tenias que hacer tu solo con esa misión de máxima peligrosidad, no me puedo dar el lujo de tenerte como baja, si bien eres un total y completo idiota… Eres el shinigami más fuerte en la rama elite que tenemos, tu pequeño inconsciente carmesí… Te voy a suspender hasta que te recuperes… pero ni creas que descansaras, en eso harás trabajo administrativo y horas extra… mínimo aprende a hacer el papeleo, no creo que seas tan inepto y mas te vale que ya no uses tinta roja… no quiero rescribir tus reportes tan insulsos… ¿¡Me entendiste Sutcliff!?- _Gritaba completamente furioso y sin tacto alguno William, a lo que Ronald solo miro a un lado suspirando… si bien eran constantes los regaños para él pelirrojo nunca eran de esa forma tan cruel… esto hiso enfurecer a Grell como nunca pero su proceder desconcertaría al azabache y al rubio-moreno que se encontraban ahí en esa habitación.

–_Entendido…- _Si… fue todo lo que el pelirrojo logro decir… realmente estaba muy mal… y eso se sabría después… William, esperaba el reclamo y parloteo de Grell, pero al oír solo una palabra se volvió a preocupar… si bien ayer lo había visto tan lastimoso mientras estaba postrado en la cama que esa vista le shockeo, ahora su respuesta lo volvió a preocupar, pero William jamás se dignaría a mostrar preocupación por él, ni por nadie, y mucho menos amor… –_Bien… al menos te comportas… Knox, Tú te llevas a Sutcliff, Dr.… Le pido que lo revise, así que vámonos…- _William abrió un portal de color verde esmeralda, entro primero después le siguió el Dr. Y por ultimo Knox con Sutcliff apoyado sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridas almas~ aquí termina el cap 3~ espero pronto traerles el cap 4 :3 un beso y tengan un infernal dia y dulces pesadillas~ <strong>

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	4. Miedos, Trasfondos Y Mal de Amores

**Bueno mis bellas almas, les traigo la 4ta entrega, donde abordaremos en estado de salud del pelirrojo y mas tras fondos de la historia~ tenía pensado hacer sufrir al pelirrojo, pero pensé que sería cruel, pero después recordé el titulo del Fanfic y me acorde que ese es el objetivo hacer sufrir al pelirrojo y así se den las cosas ohya ohya~ XD me voy a ver muy cruel :3 pero no me odien, Trabajar con Grell puede ser divertido o todo un arte cuando lo vas haciendo tuyo en la historia y dándole un trasfondo, intenciones , deseos y emociones tan únicas~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 4: Miedos, Trasfondos Y Mal de Amores<strong>

… –_Bien… al menos te comportas… Knox, Tú te llevas a Sutcliff, Dr.… Le pido que lo revise al llegar a su consultorio, así que vámonos…- _William abrió un portal de color verde esmeralda, entro primero después le siguió el Dr. Y por ultimo Knox con Sutcliff apoyado sobre su hombro. Ciertamente el coraje a Grell se le había vuelto dolor… ¿Qué acaso no veía William el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su subordinado?... al parecer según Grell no, solo le importaba no tener horas extra y el trabajo… una vez que llegaron al consultorio el Doctor le pidió a William y Ronald que le dejaran solo con Grell ya que lo revisaría, el par accedió y le esperaron afuera del consultorio… pero mientras tanto dentro de este…

–_Bueno Sutcliff-San si me permite le revisare con ayuda de una enfermera, necesitamos saber que tan grave se encuentra y si recibió daño de algún arma…- _hablaba el doctor tratando de ser comprensivo… ya que incluso a él le pareció demasiado el regaño por parte de William, pero Grell suspiro y procedió a hablar. –_Doctor… con todo respeto, le enlistare mis daños y usted los comprobara, por favor… Tengo las costillas fracturadas, brazo izquierdo roto, pierna derecha rota, golpes en todo mi cuerpo, cortes en el cuello y una serie de 20 apuñaladas de armas demoniacas… de las cuales 11 fueron en el pecho y 5 al corazón… lo sé por que quien me curo me dijo mi estado…- _el doctor se quedo sorprendido al oír la fría calma con la que hablaba Grell por lo general estaría gritando y quejándose… y cantidad de heridas… un par de apuñaladas al corazón mataría o por lo menos dejaría al borde de la muerte a un shinigami... pero Grell estaba "Entero" por así decirlo… pero no por mucho… los minutos pasaron el doctor comprobó cada una de las heridas y lesiones de Grell, su estado era bastante crítico ni consiente debería estar… Así que hablo seriamente con el pelirrojo de su exacto estado, le pediría mínimo un mes de reposo… si no quería complicaciones… y le libraría del trabajo… ya que debería estar en cama todo ese mes…

–_Sutcliff-San… si me permite, su estado es muy grave… no entiendo la verdad como puede estar consiente en estos momentos, entiende que deberá descansar un mes entero sin salir de la cama, le mandaremos a su casa junto con una enfermera…- _Le decía el doctor mientras que Grell, solo suspiraba y asentía… pero nuevamente sin previo aviso el pelirrojo se desmallo, lo que alarmo al doctor y pidió que un par de camillero llegaran, no quedaba más que internarlo y vigilarlo estrictamente en el hospital para su recuperación… Si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo podría haber represalias de los altos mandos… el por qué seria descubierto mucho mas adelante.

Al entrar los camilleros al consultorio del doctor también entro William. Ronald ya se había retirado por petición de su jefe para hacer el papeleo. El doctor daba indicaciones para la estricta atención y ya que vio a William le aparto. –_T. Spears-San… Realmente lamento informarle que el estado de salud de Sutcliff-San, es muy delicado… tiene una gran serie de lecciones, las cuales constan en casi todas las costillas fracturadas, brazo izquierdo roto en 3 partes, pierna derecha rota en dos partes, golpes en todo su cuerpo, varios cortes en el cuello y hombros, además de una serie de 20 apuñaladas de armas demoniacas… de las cuales 11 fueron en el pecho y 5 le dieron al corazón… le decía a Sutcliff-Sam antes de que se desmayara que necesitaría un mes de reposo… pero por como veo que esta su estado de salud y este desmallo, le serán 2 meses para su recuperación… y estará aquí internado… Y ni crea que le permitiré que le ponga trabajo así como dijo antes… ¿Qué acaso es un idiota que no se da cuenta de la pobre condición de su subordinado? … Vamos dese cuenta de que él está vivo por puro milagro, si no lo hubiesen atendido le aseguro que él estaría muerto en este instante…- _Mientras el doctor hablaba de una forma un tanto cortante hacia William ya que no le parecía como había tratado a Grell, William veía como subían a Grell a una camilla y esto no solo le shockeo si no que también le movió un poco su duro corazón, paso un trago de saliva al oír la gran cantidad de heridas del pobre pelirrojo, pero sin duda se quedo frio al oír la palabra "muerto"… si bien no lo amaba, según él… él no desearía nunca segar el alma de Grell…

–_Entendido Doctor, no le daré trabajo a Sutcliff… Es más se lo encargo por favor… Yo no podre venir a verle… No son mucho de mi agrado los hospitales…- _Hablo fríamente tratando esta vez de ocultar un dejo de preocupación mientras con su guadaña se acomodaba los lentes y se disponía a salir del consultorio e irse de nuevo al despacho.

**Dos Semanas Después**

Podemos ver al pelirrojo internado en el hospital, su mejoría es poca, ya que desde que llego y se desmayo, no ha podido despertar… al saber William esto, se escapaba unos minutos de la oficina para ir a verle… aunque solo se quedaba en el marco de la puerta o al pie de la cama por breves instantes… no quería acercarse al pelirrojo… tenía miedo de siquiera tocarlo, que su estado fuera más delicado… ¿pero por que le preocupaba esto a William?... El dijo que nunca se preocuparía por nadie y mucho menos amaría al pelirrojo… si bien en el mundo shinigami lo menos que importa es el género de su pareja… entonces… que tenia William para no corresponderle al pobre pelirrojo… ¿Qué acaso si lo odiaba desde que fueron pareja de trabajo en el examen final de la academia?, Podría ser… o simplemente quizás es estricto y frio shinigami tenía miedo de amarlo y que Grell lo dejara botado al poco tiempo… como se había sabido por los rumores en la academia, el pelirrojo era un completo adonis… tenia encantadas a las mujeres y también a algunos hombres… pero él era muy serio, cruel y sarcástico… su fama de que usaba a los demás solo un rato fue duradera… tanto que hasta William supo de ella, ¿Seria esto el por qué no se acercaba más?... Quien sabe… necesitaremos esperar para oír a William confesarse.

En una de las fugaces visitas de William al hospital justo cuando ya se iba el pelirrojo comenzó a murmurar algo… –_"Moo… Tú… No… Uhnm… Sebas-chan"- _Para William oír el nombre del demonio pronunciado por Grell era sin duda estresante… y estaba por irse pero la curiosidad le pico un poco… –_"No… déjalo… No… Lo toques… Aunque me mates… no tocas a William…"- _fue lo que termino gritando Grell antes de despertar agitado y confundido en la cama del hospital… el pobre había tenido una pesadilla… Las enfermeras fueron rápidamente al calmarle, pero mientras tanto William estaba en el pasillo un tanto ¿molesto?... no… Sorprendido era la palabra por el contexto… de lo dicho por Grell, no era secreto para nadie que Grell amaba profundamente a William, llevaba más 90 años enamorado de él, aguantando sus malos tratos, desplantes, abusos, regaños, frialdades, palabras cortantes y golpes… ¿Y todo por qué? Porque nuestro shinigami carmesí tenía la esperanza de un día William lo amara tanto como él lo hacía… pero ya casi un siglo se cumplía, el pelirrojo empezaba a perder la esperanza en obtener el amor de William, por eso desde lo de Jack The Ripper, se fijo en el demonio… aunque fuera solo para una noche, realmente esta situación era lamentable.

Por un lado tenemos a un shinigami azabache con miedo de amar y que al poco tiempo fuera usado, botado y herido, convirtiéndose en la burla de Sutcliff, tan preocupado por eso, que no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos años llevaba teniendo la atención de Grell, incluso le llevaba la comida a la oficina por que por el exceso de trabajo se le olvidaba comer… Siempre era recibido en la oficina por la sonrisa de Grell, algún detalle o consideración, ¿Y cómo respondía William?, Con un frio corazón y malos tratos al pelirrojo.

Por el otro lado tenemos a un shinigami carmesí, completamente enamorado pero aun mas herido que nada… realmente no eran tan ciertos los rumores de la academia, lo que pasaba detestaba tanta atención, mejor dicho los acosos sexuales, pero con la insistencia de las mujeres y hombres… termino cediendo de la peor manera posible, termino perdiéndose en el pecado, a lo que al final usaba y botaba a los demás era por desprecio porque no quería enamorarse… era débil para hacer algo así, realmente su forma de ser se volvió retorcida.

Después de que Grell despertó entre gritos por la pesadilla, los días pasaron y la recuperación del pelirrojo fue excepcional… claro el tramposo había logrado reunir fuerzas para invocar una pócima dorada… la cual se tomo y empezó a mejorar casi de inmediato.

–_Buenos Días Sutcliff-San, veo que su recuperación ha sido milagrosa… Aún no me explico bien el por qué, pero fue después de que despertara, en fin, a este paso le voy a dar de alta mañana pero le daré una semana más de descanso en su casa y después regresara al trabajo, ¿Entendido?- _Hablaba el doctor mientras revisaba el expediente de Grell, a lo que el pelirrojo se dispuso a hablar. Entendamos que después de que despertó las visitas de William cesaron y este le pidió al Doctor que nunca le dijera que visitaba al pelirrojo. El doctor no entendió el porqué, pero acepto nunca mencionarle al pelirrojo que William le visitaba diario aunque fuera unos minutos.

–_Gracias Doctor, y supongo que nadie me visito ¿verdad?...- _decía con un aire melancólico que noto muy bien el doctor… estaba a punto de romper la promesa con William pero en eso se oyó la voz de Ronald. –_Sutcliff-Sempai~ he venido a verle ¿Cómo se encuentra?... – _decía alegremente el rubio-moreno mientras entraba con un ramo de rosas rojas, las preferidas de Grell.

– _¡Ronny! Me alegra verte, Siempre estas al pendiente de mi, Tú pequeño rubio, ven acá y dame un abrazo. - _decía alegremente mientras abría los brazos hacia Ronald, que con un poco de pena dio los pasos faltantes y abrazo a su sempai, Sin duda Ronald quería mucho a Grell, era su sempai, pero sobre todo su amigo, además de que dejando su extravagancia a un lado era un excepcional shinigami, cuando era novato le entreno a la perfección, sin duda eran bastante unidos, aunque Ronald se mostrara como decirlo un tanto distante y hasta altanero con el pelirrojo se llevaban muy bien. –_Me alegro de que este mejor Sempai… ¿Doctor cuando le dará el alta a Sutcliff-Sempai?, para venir por él y llevarlo a su casa yo lo cuidare…- _Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco al pelirrojo que solo lo abrazo mas. A lo que el Doctor sonrió y decidió cambiar su decisión.

–_Le iba a dar de alta mañana para tener tiempo de asignarle una enfermera, pero ya que usted Knox, se ofrece hoy mismo le daré el alta para que se lo pueda llevar, permítanme regreso en unos minutos con su acta de alta.- _El doctor salió de la habitación cerrándola a lo que el pelirrojo seguía abrazado muy feliz a Ronald, el único que se acordó de visitarlo, según él. Ronald por su parte le dedico una sonrisa sencilla pero algo nostálgica, lo siguiente que siguió no se lo espero nunca Grell, Ronald se inclino y le beso con cierta ternura la frente.

–_Sempai… Digo Grell… ¿Cómo te sientes?, se te ha extrañado en la oficina, la verdad es difícil estar ahí si no estás tú.- _Ronald sonrió una vez más a lo que Grell se le quedo viendo sorprendido… Quería que alguien le dijera que ese comportamiento en Ronald fuera una mentira o una verdad, ya no sabía estaba confundido, esa ternura era lo que buscaba… pero… –_Me siento mejor Ronald, Gracias por preguntar y venir a visitarme, Uhnm ahm… disculpa que pregunte así de tajo, pero, ¿Por qué eres tierno conmigo en este momento?... No tiene que ver con que la última vez que salimos a tomar tú y yo… y ehnm bueno terminamos en mi departamento… ¿O sí?- _preguntaba con algo de miedo el shinigami carmesí a su compañero.

–_Grell, si puedo serte honesto, si un poco, tiene que ver… Créeme que esa noche cambio mucho mi perspectiva de ti, se me partió el alma el verte llorar por un amor no correspondido, no entiendo como William-Sempai es incapaz de ver el amor que le tienes, por ah… joder llevas casi un siglo amándolo, eso es molesto e injusto para ti, además de que ahora sabes que te entiendo… Yo estoy enamorado de Eric… Pero vamos ese rubio es un idiota… un Galancete de quinta… todas las secretarias babeando por el… y él detrás de Alan… y Alan bien que lo rechaza… y yo la verdad si soy poca cosa… por lo mismo entre a su juego de seducir secretarias, pero vamos es hartante estar así todo el tiempo, que no te hagan caso… además si me lo llegara a hacer caso, que no creo, lo veo imposible, siempre está con Alan, Alan esto y lo otro… para nada, ¿Qué haría?... Yo no sé ni cómo hacerlo con un hombre, ni qué hacer ni que me harán… ya se Grell te vas a reír de mi de seguro… pero así de medio inocente soy…- _El Rubio-moreno soltó un suspiro frustrado, pero se sentía mejor ya que se había desahogado, con su sempai, quien realmente le entendía. Pero Grell en lugar de reírse como dijo Ronald, Este levanto la cabeza y con cuidado le tomo del rostro, simplemente le regalo un beso delicado en los labios. Ronald quedo más que sorprendido, no esperaba ese beso de esa forma, quizá en la mejilla como siempre, pero… cuando pudo reaccionar un poco simplemente le correspondió el beso con ternura, sin saber siquiera que decir…

–_Ronald, Yo se que nos entendemos mutuamente… Y que solo queremos alguien que nos ame… pero sé que nos resultara muy difícil el poder amar, no insinuó nada con el beso, más que el cariño que te tengo, y sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decir: "Vamos, una noche, intentémoslo", no lo haría… te quiero demasiado como para arrastrarte al infierno en donde yo me encuentro, mas sin embargo de una vez te agradeceré el que quieras pasar la semana conmigo cuidándome y…- _El pelirrojo se vio complemente interrumpido por un beso en los labios que le regalaba esta vez Ronald, no solo era dulce, si no también algo pasional.

Ahora el sorprendido era el shinigami carmesí… no es que Ronald no fuera atractivo para fijarse en el, si no que no lo había hecho por lo ya mencionado, no quería arrastrarlo, pero… ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué consecuencia tendría el beso que le daba Ronald?, Grell se dejo llevar por el beso hasta que sintió como Ronald se separaba y este se quedo viéndole a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla.

–_Grell, pediré una semana para así poder cuidarte, Quiero que esta semana me permitas ser alguien más para ti, así como para mí, lo pido por qué me preocupas, sé que si decidiéramos una relación lo daríamos todo, pero cada uno vive su propio infierno, así que solo déjame estar un poco más cerca de ti, en secreto quererte de otra forma, no lo mal interpretes no es lastima o consuelo para ti o para mí, es mas como un escape, no me culpes por también querer de esta forma a mi sempai, al final yo quiero que seas feliz y daré y hare lo que sea para que así lo seas… ¿Qué me dice sempai… una semana…?.-_ A ver… ¿Que pasa aquí?, no se supone que hable así, si le tengo cariño a mi sempai, pero no este tipo de cariño… ¡Ah!... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Es prácticamente declararme a Grell… pero que es esto… no, yo no podría tener una relación con el… no se supone que el amor de su vida es William, pero vamos solo lo maltrata… desde niños ha ocurrido eso… ¿esperen que acabo de decir?... ¿Desde niños?... ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo… Nos conocimos desde niños… Alguien es especial nos crio juntos a Eric, William, Grell, Alan y a Mi, que raro que lo hayamos olvidado… quizá por el tiempo, la academia, el trabajo…

–Ronny, Tú pequeño rubio, no puedo prometerte que te puedo amar por siempre, ya no creo poder, incluso me rendiré con William, estoy cansado de sus maltratos, pero si te puedo promete que esta semana serás mi única preocupación, después de ahí no se que pase… solo espero seas feliz… un día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lindas almas, parece que esto se puso interesante, yo les recuerdo que el Grelliam no se iba a dar fácilmente y mucho menos rápidamente… ya se… ya se es hacer sufrir y dividir mucho al pobre de nuestro pelirrojo, pero bueno que le voy a hacer -3- no es que me guste verlo sufrir, pero… esta historia se va escribiendo solita -3- muahaha un beso, tengan un infernal dia y dulces pesadillas :3 , espero sus quejas, dudas, comentarios, criticas y deas en un Review.<strong>

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


End file.
